


Restless

by seungdandy



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Biker AU, Hate turns to love, M/M, Possession is 9/10 of the law, Sexual Situations, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: JungJae belongs to MinSoo. He has ever since the day they met.
Relationships: Choi Min Soo/Lee Jung Jae, Lee JungJae/Jung WooSung
Comments: 3





	Restless

JungJae stood outside the small cafe smoking a cigarette and enjoying the calm before the storm. It was early April and any day now the small town of Jinhae would be overrun with tourists who hoped to be lucky enough to be here when the cherry blossoms decided to bloom. The town was famous for them as well as for having the world’s largest cherry blossom festival. Although the entire thing would occupy a mere two weeks out of the year, at just nineteen years old, he was already sick to death of the entire thing. Living here his entire life had left him with a bad taste in his mouth, and it wasn’t just the stale coffee they served inside the cafe that was doing it. He wanted more from life, much more than this crummy town had to offer him. Nothing interesting ever happened here, nothing that could be considered exciting. If he served one more cup of cherry blossom tea he’d lose his mind. Too bad he didn’t have the money to leave, then he’d never look back. It was just a pipe dream though, the man who called himself his ‘uncle’ who was also his boss, would never let him go. He was going to be stuck here for the rest of his life. 

“Yah, Lee JungJae, your uncle is looking for you.” JungJae turned to see his coworker and friend, JiTae, standing in the doorway. “I’ll be there in a minute.” JiTae slipped out to stand beside him. “He seems pretty upset. You’d better go in now.” JungJae took one last long inhale from his cigarette then tossed the butt onto the ground. “Can’t I even have a smoke break in peace?” JiTae touched his arm as he was walking by. “JungJae-yah, don’t antagonize him, please.” JungJae flashed him a smile, patting his hand. “Yah, JiTae-yah, you know me better than that.” JiTae watched him go inside, following after with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. JungJae entered the kitchen to find his uncle, bowing slightly when he saw him. “Hyungnim...” MyungBak slapped him across the face with the back of his hand, ring cutting his cheek. “When did I tell you that you could have a break? Do you know what time of year this is?” JungJae kept his eyes lowered, face stinging from the blow. “I’m sorry, Hyungnim. There was no one in the cafe and you don’t like me smoking in here.” MyungBak blinked at him in disbelief, this brat. “Are you back talking me? Are you trying to be cute with me?” He raised his hand once more to strike his nephew, even more angry now at his perceived flippancy. 

“ _Excuse me_... I hate to interrupt... _this_... but we’ve been riding all day and... we’re hungry. Can we get service?” Both MyungBak and JungJae looked over at the formidable looking man in the kitchen doorway. He had a halting way of speaking which gave more authority to his deep voice. JungJae was captivated by his appearance... clad in dusty, tight fitting jeans and a leather jacket as he was. His hair looked to be pulled back into a ponytail but from this distance, it was difficult to tell just how long it might be. He was the single most interesting person he’d ever seen in his life. MyungBak slapped him on the head several times to get him moving. “Don’t just stand there, you useless bastard, go and tend to our customers.” JungJae was moving to get them menus immediately, never taking his eyes off the charismatic man before him. 

“What do you recommend?” JungJae tried not to stare now that he’d taken his leather jacket off to reveal his tight t-shirt underneath. “Uh... I would recommend going to a better cafe in a better town.” The men around the table laughed and he earned a smile from the charismatic man, causing his cheeks to heat up. “You’re funny, but since we’re already here, why don’t you tell us what you’d recommend from this cafe.” JungJae nodded, finally getting the courage to look him in the eye. “Alright, I recommend the kimchi stew. It’s at least edible, and my favorite thing on the menu.” Ponytail man nodded, closing his menu. “Give us four kimchi stews then, and bring us soju.” JungJae smiled at him, some of his self confidence returning. “Coming right up. I’m JungJae, if you need anything else, just let me know.” He bowed and walked away, heart skipping a beat for some strange reason. 

“What are you doing?” JiTae had snuck up on JungJae while he was observing the four men eating from the kitchen doorway. “What do you mean? What does it look like I’m doing? I’m waiting to see if my customers need anything.” JiTae furrowed his brow. “Since when are you so anxious to please?” JungJae rolled his eyes at him. “Since we got some interesting customers in, that’s when. I think they ride motorcycles, isn’t that cool?” JiTae shrugged, looking unimpressed. “So? My brother rides a motorcycle. You never thought he was cool.” JungJae grabbed a bottle of soju to bring out to his customers as it looked like they were getting low. “Your brother rides a scooter and delivers pizza, that’s not cool.” He made his way back over to the table and went directly towards who he perceived as the leader. “More soju?” One of the other men grabbed his arm, spinning him around. “Yah, I’m thirsty too. Give me the bottle.” JungJae smiled awkwardly, bowing his head. “Of course, I’m sorry. Shall I pour for you?” The man looked JungJae over before pulling him down onto his lap. “Why don’t you get comfortable first, JungJae. Didn’t you mention something about us needing anything?” JungJae blinked, looking around at the laughing men. “Ah... yeah... but...” 

“YunSeok-ah, that’s enough. Let him go.” It was that deep voice of ponytail man again. YunSeok had his lips on JungJae’s neck now while his hands grasped his chest tightly. “Hyungnim, he’s too pretty to let go of so soon.” Ponytail man laughed, but it didn’t sound to JungJae like he was amused. “YunSeok-ah, are you deaf, I said let him go.” When YunSeok didn’t seem to be moving fast enough for his liking, ponytail man flipped the table and was on his feet grasping YunSeok by the throat while JungJae skittered away. “Don’t ever embarrass me like that again, understand me?” YunSeok nodded just as the punch landed square on his nose with a sickening crunch. “Get the check, we're leaving.” JungJae’s hands were trembling as he walked back with the check. “Ah... I hope the meal was to everyone’s liking and...” One of the other men, a tall one with a mustache took the check from him. The ponytail man was already out the door, probably too angry about what had happened to stick around. “Keep the change.” JungJae shook his head, bowing politely. “No, you don’t need to...” The tall man tossed the payment onto the ground, where the table should have been. “For any damages.” JungJae bowed as they left, moving to start cleaning up. 

When MyungBak saw the mess, he put two and two together and placed all the blame squarely on JungJae. “You bastard, what did you do to antagonize the customers? I can’t even go home for a shower without you nearly destroying the place.” JungJae continued to clean up. “No, hyungnim, one of those guys tried to get too friendly with me.” MyungBak stared at him, incredulous. “So? Why would you protest? Who are you to be picky about who touches you? You’re nothing... a nobody. If the customer wants to be extra friendly, let them, you stupid bastard.” JungJae turned from picking up the plates off the floor just in time to see the chair coming at him. It broke over his back and knocked him to the ground. “I took you in and this is how you repay me? You dirty little freeloader. If you didn’t owe me your life, I’d kill you right now.” 

It didn’t take long for the cherry blossoms to bloom after that night. It was as if the mysterious riders had coaxed the season to start just by being in town. The air became thick with the scent of cherry blossoms and the cafe was crowded with hungry tourists. JungJae hardly had a minute to sleep let alone think about where the charismatic man with the ponytail could be. Working at the cafe’s booth at the festival about a week later, JungJae finally was able to catch sight of him again. “Aren’t you the waiter from that cafe?” JungJae blinked over at the man who had decided that he’d wanted more from him than just soju. The man who had caused the leader to get upset. The man that JungJae remembered was called YunSeok who currently had a bandaged nose along with what looked like two black eyes because of him. He quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to give him the impression that he was interested. “Yeah...” YunSeok smiled, stepping past JiTae who was also working the booth alongside him to get closer to his target. “It must be fate that we meet again.” JungJae tried to laugh it off. “I think it’s more likely the cherry blossoms. How about you try our wine or maybe a pastry on the house? We make them with the best cherry blossoms in all of Jinhae. JiTae, serve him a cup of wine with one of our cherry blossom cupcakes.” YunSeok stopped JiTae by grabbing his wrist. “Why don’t you watch the booth instead, JiTae, while your friend here shows me the world famous cherry blossoms personally. After all, he does owe me.” 

JungJae smiled awkwardly over at his friend who was always the more naive of the two, trying to think fast. “Uh... I think I’d better stay here and help JiTae man the booth. We can get pretty busy pretty fast. I... I’m sorry.” JiTae looked relieved, still holding out the cup of wine and cupcake for YunSeok to take. He didn’t, instead he frowned at JungJae and kicked at the side of the booth with his boot so hard that the entire thing shook. “YunSeok-ah, there you are.” Three sets of eyes turned to see the man with the ponytail as well as the tall man with the mustache approaching. YunSeok visibly blanched, all bravado leaving him. “MinSoo... _hyungnim_... I was just about to look for you. I got all turned around in this crazy festival.” MinSoo smiled congenially, but his eyes narrowed just enough to show he wasn’t fooled. “In that case, why don’t you stick with SeungWon so you don’t get turned around again?” YunSeok’s eyes drifted over to JungJae for the briefest of moments before he agreed. “Alright, that’s a good idea.” SeungWon turned to MinSoo before walking away. “You coming?” He waved him off. “You go ahead, I’ll be along in a minute.” 

JungJae cleared his very dry throat. “I... I never got the chance to thank you for the other night. I appreciated you stepping in for me like that.” MinSoo accepted the cup of wine which was offered to him, taking a long sip before answering. “I didn’t do it for you, I did it for YunSeok. He doesn’t always make the smartest choices. Thank you for the wine.” JungJae stared after his retreating back, dumbstruck until his brain kicked in again. “JiTae, watch the booth.” JiTae grabbed his arm to hold him back. “Where are you going?” JungJae shrugged off his hold to follow after MinSoo. “Don’t worry about it. I won’t be long.” He caught up to him rather quickly as the older man was walking at a normal pace. “ _Hey! You... MinSoo! You didn’t pay for your wine!_ ” MinSoo turned around at the sound of his shouts, face calm as JungJae pulled up to a stop beside him. “I thought you were thanking me for saving you the other night?” JungJae’s eyes shifted slightly to look away from the older man’s handsome face. “I was, but you told me that you didn’t do it for me so...” MinSoo was smirking now. “So why bother? You’re not only funny, you’re gutsy too.” JungJae rolled his eyes. “I really don’t care what you think about me as long as you pay for your wine.” MinSoo’s eyes were dancing in the reflection of the festival lights. “I don’t believe what you’re saying for one minute, but as pretty as you are, I don’t go near jailbait.” JungJae looked insulted now. “You’re so arrogant. I don’t want you or any of your men anywhere near me. All I want is for you to pay for the wine you drank. And I’m _not_ jailbait, I’m nineteen, which is a consenting adult.” MinSoo was laughing now, thoroughly amused by this kid’s antics. “Okay, baby boy, you win.” He held out some cash but when the younger man reached to take it, MinSoo pulled him flush against his chest, holding him tightly by the waist, and kissed his lips. “ _Mmm... let me go!_ ” JungJae was flushed and panting when he pushed away from him. “ _You’re no better than that other asshole!_ ” MinSoo laughed as JungJae began to stumble away. “Don’t play games with the grownups, baby boy, not if you can’t handle them.” JungJae huffed, putting distance between them. “ _Stop calling me that!_ ” 

The lunch rush was crazy the next afternoon, the small cafe nearly bursting at the seams With hungry patrons expecting prompt and courteous service. JungJae was feeling more apathetic than usual about his work and couldn’t even muster a smile. “After my shift, I’m leaving. I’m leaving and I’m never coming back.” JiTae had heard it all before, usually when JungJae has been drinking soju, but he didn’t believe it for one minute. “JungJae, your uncle will hear you.” JungJae shrugged, pulling out his pack of cigarettes right there in the kitchen. “I don’t care if he does because I mean it.” “Mean what?” Both JiTae and JungJae froze at the sound of MyungBak‘s voice behind them. “What do you mean, you stupid bastard? Is that a _cigarette_ I smell?” JungJae contemplated swallowing the mouthful of smoke that he had but ended up coughing it out right in MyungBak’s face instead. “I... Uh...” JiTae tried to help him by patting him on the back, but it only seemed to make matters worse and incense their employer all the more. “JiTae, you go out and see to the customers. I’ll take care of this bastard, don’t you worry.” With one last fretful glance at his friend, JiTae disappeared back into the dining area. 

“Hyungnim, I’m sorry that I smoked in here. We’re just so busy that I couldn’t get a break.” MyungBak slapped him across the face with his open palm. “You think I’m stupid? Think I don’t know what you’re up to? You’re just like your whore of a mother, taking advantage of my good nature, and now you think you can just run away without paying your debt?” JungJae looked at him through the cascading curls on his forehead. “Don’t talk about my mother like that. She didn’t...” MyungBak picked up clay pot filled with rice and threw it at him. Luckily JungJae saw it coming and protected his head with his arms. “Pick up every grain, you selfish bastard, before I really lose my temper.” For once JungJae didn’t do as told, picking up what was left of the clay pot, the biggest piece in fact, and throwing it right back at MyungBak. “Clean it up yourself, you son of a bitch.” Before he could react, JungJae was out the back door, moving fast. He didn’t stop moving until he was halfway across town, bending over to rest his hands on his knees while taking deep breaths. The scent of cherry blossoms was strong here, and it should be, being so close to where they bloomed. Right now, however, the only thing that JungJae could focus on was a pair of combat boots that had stepped into his line of vision. 

“You alright, baby boy? You don’t look so good.” JungJae straightened up immediately, breathing still difficult but now for a totally different reason than a moment before. “I... I’m fine... a... and it’s JungJae.” MinSoo nodded, looking off in the direction that JungJae had just come from. “Okay, _JungJae_ , glad to hear it. So you’ll be headed back to your job now I assume.” JungJae had started to nod then shook his head vigorously. “No... I quit that job.” MinSoo’s lips turned up into a smile. “Is that what that was? You quitting? It’s nice to see you’re not a doormat.” JungJae frowned at him. “I’m not. Wait, you were there? I didn’t see you.” MinSoo chuckled at this. “I’m not surprised. You were pretty busy. I came by to pay you for that wine. I felt badly about the way I’d treated you, I wanted to set things straight.” JungJae half smiled to hear it. “That’s alright, you weren’t that bad.” MinSoo’s brows went up. “Not half bad? I’ll have to try harder next time and be even worse.” JungJae laughed, he couldn’t help himself. He was a natural flirt and this man in front of him was the giving him goosebumps all over. “Who says there’s going to be a next time?” MinSoo stepped closer, his body nearly touching the younger man’s. “Who says there isn’t?” JungJae’s eyes began to close of their own volition, his lips itching to be kissed again. “You'll have to convince me otherwise.” MinSoo smirked, observing the beauty before him before capturing his lips roughly, and being rewarded with the filthiest moan. 

JungJae awoke with a start, confused at his surroundings. It was already light out but just barely. His body ached all over although not in a bad way. MinSoo lie sleeping beside him and the memory of what they’d done together colored JungJae’s cheeks with a dusting of pink. He’d always wanted his first time to be memorable and last night he’d gotten his wish. It hadn’t taken them long to get from kissing on the street to MinSoo’s hotel room. The rest was a sweaty blur of pleasure. JungJae letting MinSoo take the lead as he rode the waves of ecstasy. MinSoo had made sure he was satisfied multiple times in ways that JungJae had never thought possible. He’d definitely proven his point about being as bad as he could be, in quite a good way. JungJae was as smitten as he could get with the older biker, watching him sleep while the butterflies fluttered in his stomach. “Why are you staring at me like that?” JungJae laughed it off. “Like what?” MinSoo sat up to light a cigarette. “Like a puppy.” JungJae rolled his eyes, lighting one of his own. “I wasn’t. You look weird when you’re asleep, that’s all.” MinSoo was smirking. “Do I? Can’t be weirder than you.” JungJae shoved him. “Hey, shut up. I do not.” MinSoo stood up, stretching. “Time to get going.” JungJae watched him walk across the room naked. “Breakfast?” MinSoo shook his head. “No, we’re leaving today.” 

JungJae followed after him on the way to his bike, entire face looking distressed. “But... why today?” MinSoo began packing his saddle bags for the road. “Because we are.” JungJae looked down, still frowning. “One more day wouldn’t kill you.” MinSoo snorted. “You’re such a brat.” JungJae raised his head. “I’m not, but we... I mean I thought...” MinSoo raised a brow, intrigued. “What did you think, baby boy? Did you think we’d be a couple now because we had sex? Is that what you want?” JungJae fidgeted on his feet. “Not necessarily. Fine... just leave. Who cares? I’m leaving this shitty town myself anyway.” MinSoo grabbed him by the waist, pulling him in for a deep kiss. “Do you want to belong to me?” JungJae licked at his lips, tasting MinSoo. “ _Mmm_... MinSoo-hyung... kiss me again.” MinSoo obliged then looked into his eyes. “It’s up to you, baby boy, you can come with us and be mine. I’ll take care of you and you’ll never have to worry about anyone bothering you again. It’s your choice. Take your time, no rush. I’ll take you with us either way and leave you wherever you like. You let me know when you’ve decided.” JungJae hesitated, unsure of what to do. “You’ll let me come with you no matter what?” MinSoo leaned against his bike with his arms folded. “For now I will. Understand this, baby boy, I demand complete loyalty so if you decide to stay with me, remember that fact. I tolerate no bullshit from anyone.” JungJae stared him down. “Neither do I.” MinSoo chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I’m a lot older than you are. I know how to be loyal and also how to treat what’s mine. If you’re going to come, get moving and get your shit together. We hit the road in thirty minutes.” 

JungJae was surprised to find that MinSoo had him riding with SeungWon and not him. He also had him room with SeungWon when they stopped for the night. JungJae worried that the biker was upset with him. “MinSoo-hyung, are you upset with me?” MinSoo looked surprised by the question, his eyes going wide. “No, why do ask?” JungJae didn’t quite know how to word it. “Well, I thought that I would ride with you, no offense to SeungWon-hyung.” MinSoo stared at him a beat or two. “I told you that I wanted you to take your time and make a rational decision. That means I’m giving you some space to do that.” JungJae rolled his eyes. “I have self control, MinSoo-hyung.” MinSoo winked at him. “But I don’t. You’re too much for me to resist, baby boy.” JungJae felt his heart fluttering. He stepped closer to the biker. “Really? I’m that hard to resist?” MinSoo leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You are, and until you belong to me, I’m not touching you again.” JungJae huffed at his retreating back. “Pretty confident aren’t you?” MinSoo called back to him. “Wouldn’t you be?” 

Five days later, JungJae was getting tired of being on the road so much. He wanted to stop and have fun somewhere instead of just eating and going right to bed. He might as well be back at the cafe if this was all they would be doing. SeungWon was nice enough, and he played cards with JungJae some nights, but it wasn’t exactly the thrilling life he had longed for. Stepping out of the shower after dinner, JungJae wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard the door to their room opening. “SeungWon-hyung, you’re back already?” JungJae stepped out from the bathroom, smile on his face as he looked for his tall roommate. “Did they have those cookies I like? _Hyung?_ ” YunSeok stood in the doorway to their room, smiling lopsidedly at him. “You like sweets? I wish I had known, I would have brought you some.” JungJae held his towel tightly in place, clearing his throat nervously. YunSeok hadn’t so much as glanced his way over his past several days with them, but now he had his full attention. “SeungWon-hyung will be back any minute.” YunSeok smiled even wider now. “I just saw him ride off, so I doubt that. He went with MinSoo so it’s just you and me. Isn’t that nice?” JungJae exhaled, trying not to panic. “I don’t feel very much like visiting.” YunSeok took a few steps into the room. “No? Well I do.” 

JungJae backed himself against the bathroom door, feeling for the knob. “I’ll just go and get dressed then.” YunSeok advanced a little further into the room. “Don’t bother.” What happened next was a blur to JungJae. YunSeok came at him, pinning him to the door with his body. JungJae recoiled from his touch, the feel of his hands and lips on his flesh repugnant to him. One minute he was struggling to get YunSeok’s heavy body off of him, all his energy going into not letting him get what he wanted from him, and the next he was standing slack jawed while he watched MinSoo kick him across the room. “I told you never to touch him.” YunSeok had the audacity to fight back which only made MinSoo angrier while SeungWon stood silently by watching. “Get your shit and leave. I never want to see you again.” YunSeok stood up, bloody and glaring. “You’re choosing him over me? I’ve been riding with you for years.” MinSoo pulled out a gun from the back of his pants, pointing it at YunSeok’s head. “You heard me. I’m counting to ten, if you’re still here, you’re dead.” YunSeok knew MinSoo well enough to believe him. He left without another word. 

MinSoo returned the gun to the back of his pants and walked over to where JungJae still stood. “You alright, baby boy?” JungJae should have been freaked out by the gun. He should have been freaked out by MinSoo threatening to kill someone without batting an eye. He should have been freaked out about a lot of things. Instead, he just felt a rush of excitement at MinSoo’s behavior on his account. He’d never had anyone choose him before. Never had anyone willing to fight for him the way MinSoo did. His libido was in overdrive. He threw himself into MinSoo’s arms. “Thank you, MinSoo-hyung. Can I please stay with you tonight? I won’t feel safe unless I do.” MinSoo stroked his hair, chuckling softly. “SeungWon will watch out for you, don’t worry.” JungJae held on tighter. “I want _you_ , MinSoo-hyung, please.” MinSoo let out a sigh. “You’re sure?” JungJae nodded into his neck. “ _Mmm_ … positive.” That was four years ago and JungJae hasn’t left MinSoo’s bed since.


End file.
